


I'll always be here

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bedside Hand-Holding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fukuroudani, HQ Next Gen Captains Week, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Johzenji, M/M, Relationship(s), Talking, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: Akaashi would do anything for Yuuji, anything.But does anything include getting a piercing for him?





	I'll always be here

"You nervous?" Terushima asked, walking into the tattoo parlor with his boyfriend, hand in hand. After much, much consideration and persuading, Akaashi Keiji was getting a piercing, much too his boyfriends curiosity.

"Not really.." Keiji lied. He had been dreading this day all week, although he agreed too it, he was scared of the pain that would follow afterwards. 

"It's okay to be scared, Keiji." Yuuji whispered into his boyfriends ear, sending chills down his spine. 

Dropping his hand, Keiji had to wipe his hands on his black skinny jeans before shaking the hand of the person who was giving him his piercing. He did have a denency of sweating a lot, but in this case, it was because of how nervous he was. 

Taking a seat, Akaashi started to shake at the sight of the needle. Yuuji took notice of Keiji's small freak out and placed his hand on Akaashi's thigh. "Relax baby, you'll be fine." He said, rubbing his hand up and down the thigh. 

After being explained what was happening, Keiji's nerves were calmed just a bit more. He often liked being in control and Terushima assumed because he couldn't control this, he was nervous.  

"Can you stick your tongue out for me? I just need to mark it and dry it for the piercing." Ejirou, the piercer explained. 

That was when Keiji froze, he was scared and nervous and didn't want to get it. He just sat in his chair, ignoring all attempts to talk to him. Once he was able to move again, Akaashi stood up and walked out of the parlor, leaving everyone confused. 

"Can you give us a second?" Terushima said, attemping to reason with Ejirou who he could tell was starting to grow tired of them. 

Once getting the nod, Yuuji followed his boyfriend out of the parlor, calling after him. "Keiji!" He yelled out to the boy who was stood up against Yuuji's car door, "What are you doing?" He asked, shaking his head. 

"I don't want it anymore, let's go." Keiji tried. He was anxious about the whole situation, he didn't trust the person giving him his piercing and he didn't want too. He didn't want to get a needle stuck though his tongue. 

"We're not going until you get it." Yuuji put his foot down, he had already paid for the piercing and he can't get yet another one. Him and Akaashi had made plans about this, ever since they first started going out, years ago. 

"I can't!" Akaashi finally yelled, causing Terushima to jump. He had never heard Keiji yell, not even when they fight. It was a sound he didn't want to hear ever again. 

"I'm scared. Please don't make me get it, Yuuji." Keiji admitted, looking down at the pavement of the parking lot. 

Taking a few steps forward, Yuuji grasped his boyfriends hands, looking into his eyes. "You said you wanted this." He frowned, he knew Akaashi had been nervous but he didn't know that he would get up and leave all together. 

"I changed my mind." Keiji lied, causing Yuuji to smirk. He always knew when Keiji was lying, it was the first thing he noticed about him. The first day they had met, Terushima had tried flirting with Keiji and as much as Keiji rejected him, he had enjoyed being flirted with. 

"You don't really want that, Keiji." Yuuji pointed out, causing Keiji to blush and look the opposite way, feeling embarrassed that he had been caught in a lie. 

Lightly with two fingers, Yuuji forced Keiji to look into his eyes, interlocking their hands in the process. "You can do this, baby. I'll be right beside you the whole time, holding your hand." Yuuji spoke softly. 

Taking a moment, Akaashi thought. He did really want the piercing, Yuuji had said it only hurt for a short second when they put the needle in and Yuuji would be there, he'd always be there. 

"Fine, I'll do it." 

Letting out a loud scream of excitement, Yuuji pulled Akaashi along, back into the tattoo parlor. "You got this, babe!" He said enthusiastically. 

Once Keiji was back in the chair, he gripped Yuuji's left hand tightly, ready for Ejirou to pierce him. 

"How do I look?" Akaashi asked, sticking his tongue out at Yuuji, a fresh piercing now in it.

A hard blush appeared on Yuuji's cheeks, looking down at the ground to hide it. Akaashi looked amazing, more an amazing. He looked perfect. And Yuuji was starting to regret his decision on telling Keiji to get it in the first place. 


End file.
